The death of me
by Nova Galaxy
Summary: Garry visits the gallery for the first time, and finds a young girl named Ib. The two of them befriend each other quickly, and it was never expected for the innocent little girl to die. Garry gets a second chance to save her, but will it all work out? T for violence


Hello! this is my second fanfiction, and first songfic. Ive decided to make it many chapters long, with a possible sequel because the song is eight minuets long in total with two different POV's. If you haven't already checked out my other fanfic (Ib in Wonderland) i suggest that. Also the song name is 'Heat Haze Days Ib' if you want to search it. Anyhow, Enjoy and please review to give me ideas or input. I always love feedback

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ib or the lyrics**

* * *

><p><strong>It was on the one day I decided to go and see the strange art gallery<strong>

I stood in front of the large painting. The pictures all seemed to be drawn from a child's perspective, and to add to the detail, it even seemed to be drawn from crayon.

The lights flickered for a moment, reminding me to move on. As I stepped forward, blue paint dripped from the ceiling above me and I am taken aback. I'm not sure that's supposed to be there, but I better tell a supervisor. The paint dripped down the wall until words formed. "Come below". I'm not entirely sure what this means, but it must be some metaphor or joke. Leaving the area, I notice the sudden change in light. There also isn't a sole to be seen in sight.

**There was nobody there**

I peak around the place calling out quietly to see if anyone was around. Had they closed the gallery without me? No. There would have been an announcement, and security guards would be on patrol. As well I wasn't here very long, and I arrived pretty early.

Assuming the gallery is closed anyway, I attempt to leave through the front door, but to my surprise its locked shut! I bang on the glass but the door doesn't move an inch. It seems as if it's affixed to the wall!

Looking around the now dark gallery I spot a passage I hadn't seen before. This new door seems to lead to a flight of stairs, and I hesitantly climb down to find a way out.

**The rooms were weird in a way that I just wanted nothing more than just to get away**

The stairs are pitch-black and I can hardly see my own hands. At the end of the seemingly never ending flight of stairs, sits a single table with a vase sitting on top. Inside the vase is a neat blue rose. I carefully take the rose in my hands, thinking it might come in handy.

The blue rose in my pocket, I gingerly peak into the other room. A window was on the wall, but other than that the room was rather empty.

The next room was larger than the last two, and you could see the last room through the window. Another vase sat on the wall, but no rose was in this one, just water. Perhaps something will happen if I place my rose in it.

The water shone a bright blue as my rose was placed in it, and I felt relaxed and replenished the moment I placed it in. Nothing happened to my rose though, except the water oddly disappeared. On a wall sat a woman, dressed in blue. She looked just like the lady in red. Suddenly the woman jumped off the wall and knocked me down. A blue pedal fell to the floor as a large gash appeared on my arm. I quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room where the door was, only to find it locked. I ran helplessly in circles as the woman chased me, until I spotted a silver key next to where the painting used to be. I grabbed for it and bolted for the door, sprinting out of the room and slamming it shut.

I leaned on the door and placed a hand in my empty pocket. My hand searched through my pocket but it seemed my rose was gone. Remembering what happened when I lost a pedal, I froze in shock. Hopefully nothing bad happens to it. I continue running through the hall. Immense pain filled my body, and it stopped my movement for a moment, but I continued on a little uneasy. With each step I took, the more painful moving became and I eventually collapsed on the floor.

I lay there for a moment, and then began hearing footsteps. Hopefully it wasn't another enemy, but with my luck it most likely was. The tapping of shoes got closer until I felt a presence lurking over me. I tried to whisper a call for help but the best I could mutter was a groan of pain.

The presence took the key from my hand and walked away leaving me in silence, other than the constant groans that left my throat. It seemed as if the pain was just getting worse by the seconds. When I began thinking it was the end, a familiar relaxing sensation filled my bones until the pain disappeared totally from my body

"What's this, the pains gone?" I looked up to see a figure standing over me. "Eeek!" Startled, I bolted upward and flung myself back. "What is it now? There's nothing left for you to take I tell you!"

**I didn't think I'd find anyone until the moment you appeared **

A little girl stood in front of me, red eyes staring with curiosity. My eyes widened with realization as I saw she was a helpless little girl. "Wait... Could you be someone from the gallery?" The small girl nodded her head slightly, her red eyes looking up and down at me as if trying to figure something out.

"So you are! Thank heavens there's someone here besides me!"

We sat against the wall and talked. She explained that she had no memory of getting here. "So I see. You don't have a clue of how things got to this point, either." I sighed. "It would seem we've wound up in very similar situations, I have to say." She nodded in agreement. "Even down to these roses. Wounds appear on me when my rose loses its petals." I closed my eyes "I thought I was a goner there. Thank you for getting it back. Now first things first, we better find a way out." I stated, pointing out the obvious. "I think I'll go mad if I stay in this dreadful place for too long." The two of us stood up until I remembered. "Ah, I still haven't asked your name. My, that was rude of me. My name is Garry, and you are?"

She spoke quietly "Ib".

"Ib..." I said, testing out the sound of it." Ib you say? I can't very well leave a girl to wander around in danger. No, no. So I'll go with you! Now, let's go Ib!"

I began walking ahead, and was startled when spit flew out of the mouth of a painting. "HIEEEEK!" I shrieked as I jumped back. "I... I was just a bit startled! Really, that's all it was. Anyway, let's keep going, and keep an eye out for such bizarre things such as that."

The two of us wandered down the dark hallway. I had no idea what would happen next.


End file.
